My Life of the Ninja
by Hinata's sunflower
Summary: Hatsumi is a normal girl like naruto... i mean really like Naruto.... so like naruto that she has a demon like his... exept that she has a wolf with 12 tails. She is happy but sad. She has the most worst father and the most best friend in her life....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Why is it always me?"

Hi! I'm Hatsumi!! And this is my first day at the ninja academy! I was late on my first day and my dad was really angry. I just can't stand my dad! You know something; once he got so mad he took me and threw me all the way to the village next to mine. My whole family is weird. I mean my mom has black hair that's really short. She is also really nice to me and not my brother. M brother has black hair and lavender eyes. He is my dads little angel. Me? Well I have really long black hair with light lavender eyes. I guess I'm the demon of the family. My dad has medium long black hair. He also looks a lot like Hinata's dad, but is taller and always uses the byakugan. He hopes for me? Do get me strong so I can become a ninja faster and leave his house. Well back to the academy, so what happen was I was getting to school when I saw I was late. I freaked! I ran as fast as I could there. When I got there I opened the door, bowed and said, "I'm sorry for being late!" The class looked at me obviously already deep in a lesion.

"Thank you for joining us."

The whole class burst out in laughter. I tried to stay happy by laughing with them. I worked for a little bit. When I looked around and saw Naruto sitting in an empty seat so I walked there and sat. I looked forward trying not to let him see my blush.

"Ok class! Today we practice the transformation technique." The instructor said. The class moaned and I looked at Naruto. He didn't look happy. I sighed and looked around to see other people's expirations. I saw Sasuke's was nothingness. Sakura was smiling. Hinata was blushing. Kiba was sleeping. That was funny. I laughed at him.

"Who wants to go first?" The instructor asked. Everyone tensed up. I looked around and slowly felt my hand raise in the air. Everyone immediately looked at my in surprise. All that is except Sasuke. The instructor nodded and pointed for me to come up. I walked slowly to the front.

"I thought she was a nobody." I heard somebody whisper.

"Ya, me too." Somebody else whispered.

I could hear people whisper about me as I put me hands together in the hand sign. I gathered my chakra and said, "Transformation technique." I felt a smoke rise as I transformed into the fourth hokage. The class stopped whispering and the instructor looked at me with surprise.

My transformation had been a success! I stood up tall still the fourth hokage and then I said, "Who here goes by the name of Naruto?" I was trying to make him look bad. I didn't know why though.

The whole class looked at Naruto then at me. The instructor looked at me very madly. I stopped and thought what was wrong. Just then the third hokage came in through the doors.

"Fourth hokage?" He said surprised.

I turned back and shook my head. Te third hokage sighed and walked calmly into my room.

"Your father is here to say something to you." He said when he reached me. I bowed and nodded. Just then my father came through the door. He walked coolly across the room to me. I gulped. I was scared to death! What would he do to me? Kill me? Punch me? Do the 8 Tigris palms technique? I closed y eyes. The third hokage moved aside and left, "Good day class." He said closing the door.

"Good day." The whole class said together. My father smiled at him and then turned to me and the smile fell into a frown. Then he said, "Hatsumi?"

"Yes?" I gulped.

"**Idiot!!"** Then he pulled his and back into a fist and punched me right where it hurt…. In the face. I fell back to the wall and rubbed my cheek. I looked at the class then at Sasuke. He looked surprised. Then I looked at Naruto, he was standing up looking ready to beat my dad up. Hinata looked like she was ready to cry. Sakura was looking at me with a stupid expression. Kiba snored. I looked at them all and stood up. That's the way of my life, I thought. I went back to my seat nose bleeding.

"Just wait until you get home! Your going to train until you get that byakugan or no school tomorrow!!" I gulped and put my throbbing head down on the table.

"Well aren't you going to do anything about that?!" Naruto screamed.

"Nope." I muttered.

"Why not?!" He asked.

"I don't need to." I whispered.

"He makes me mad!! You have to do some-"

I stood up and screamed right in his face. "That's just my life ok?! That's not even half of it!! I have scars from him!! I kill myself training with him everyday for no reason!! He tries to kill me everyday!! He told my grandpa to seal this demon in me!! My life is just one big piece of pain!! You don't even no the half of it!!" He stared at me just like nothing happened. Everyone else starred at me.

"I'm outta here!! Good-bye!!" I walked to the door and walked right out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As time grew by the more my hair grew. My hair almost touched the ground. So to make it easier for me I tied it in the middle. My family had also grown. My dad kept looking madder everyday. He also stopped using the byakugan everyday. My mom looked more beautiful then ever. She wore the most beautiful dresses. My brother was close to becoming a ninja like I was. I was proud to be a ninja with my teammates Tuin and Chim. Tuin could make chakra animals. He was the only one who could touch them and control them. Chim was like Rock Lee. He was super fast and super strong. He could use his chakra though. Me? Well I could use the byakugan now. But I didn't tell my dad. So my teammates are really cool. Our sensei can use metal and water. He's pretty cool. His name was Gargo sensei. When we first met him he said,

"My name is Gargo Kiluty, and I like to swim and train. I hate kids and my hopes are to show kids to be a good ninja, so don't expect me to be easy on you! Now the boy next..." He pointed to Chim.

"My name is Chim Jokliu, and I like to run with Rock lee! I hate to hold back. My hopes and dreams are to beat Rock Lee one day!"

"Interesting… the other boy next…" He pointed to Tuin.

"My name is Tuin Yomire, I like horses my best friend is Kiba. I hate animal abusers. My hopes and dreams are to find my family again." He whispered the last part.

"Good! Now our young lady." He smiled.

"Hmph, My name is Hatsumi Bellyuit, I like to visit the sand village and I like to hang out with the Hyuga Clan. I hate my dad and my brother. My hopes and dreams are to one day kill my dad to sow him I'm worthy after all." I said it with no emotion expet at the end when I got exited.

"Well aren't you interesting… what village are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from the village of copy." I smiled. He gasped and then sighed.

"Looks like I have a tough team to beat. Ok tomorrow show up at the training grounds and eat up!! You'll need the strength." Then he was gone. We looked at each other and shrugged. I met up with Hinata and her family.

"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner and for the night." I added.

"N-no problem, w-we just like having y-you here with us… your k-kind of family now..." Hinata stuttered. I smiled and nodded. I finished up my food and went to bed. I woke up early. I looked around and saw Hinata still sleeping. I got up and eat as much as I could. I trained al little. Then with my byakugan eye I saw Hinata's father watching me. I stopped and turned around.

"Ohiyo Hiashi." I bowed.

"Ohiyo Hatsumi." He said not moving an inch. I blushed got my things and left.

"Tell Hinata-Chan I said good-bye and good luck." I said before leaving.

"Hai." He said still not moving. I left and went to the training grounds. Everyone was there. I sighed and smiled.

"Thank you for joining us." He said. I flinched I know I heard that fraise before, I thought, but where?

"Ok, what you have to do is reduce my HP to 50, and, begin!" He screamed everyone jumped. Now I remember! My old academy sensei said that to me on my fist day…. I got mad from the thought of that day. I couldn't help it I made a shadow clone and jumped after him leaving the shadow clone in the bushes.

"Why is it always me?!" I screamed as I jumped at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

As I jumped at him he grabbed me and then I smiled and my clone flew at him and he disappeared. Then he fell out of the tree because there was a clone up there. My clone had punched him out of the tree. He looked up at the clone. Then I ran at him and then scrunched my eyes into byakugan. He turned around to look at me. Then when he saw my eyes he got up and jumped above my head. I jumped up with him and punched him in the stomach. He coughed up some blood and then punched me to the ground. Just then one of Tuin's chakra animals popped out and exploded in his face and he went flying back. Then Chim ran into him and hit him right in the face. While Chim was doing that Tuin was helping me up.

"Thanks, I guess." I tried to smile. Why was I not as thoughtful as before? I felt like he thought I was weak. I couldn't stand it. This weak feeling was strange. I just stood there while Tuin was watching me and Chim was watching me to. Then Gargo sensei got up and looked around to see what they were looking at. He looked at me and then got confused. I couldn't stand the feeling being weak. So right at that moment I ran after him and my byakugan getting stronger. I ran really fast and Gargo Sensei got wide eyed as I hit his chakra points. When I was done he was on the ground lying there wide eyed. I walked up slowly to him letting my byakugan fade away.

"Now, do we pass?" I asked.

"For sure." He said getting up and brushing himself.

"Oh ya! Wait until Rock Lee hears this!" Chim shouted.

"Wait until Kiba hears this!" Tuin jumped. I just sat there looking at them talking about how they were going to tell that person or that person or even an animal. I frowned and let my head fall slowly. I smiled and looked up. The smile looked like a sad smile. I got up slowly not being noticed by Gargo Sensei, Chim or even Tuin. I ran into the trees and then tripped and then scrunched into a ball. I had done well. Then what was this emptiness in my stomach? I mean I have a lot of friends. Like Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Tamari… Garra! Then my stomach pinched me hard enough to make me make a little scream. Then I heard footsteps and ran as fast as I could. I went to the Hyuga's house. But odd enough I kept running. Then I went to the village gate and kept going. My heart beat speed up. Where was my heart taking me? I began to realize that I was heading toward the sand village. What was I doing? I stopped right in front of the sand village gate.

"Who goes there?" A guard screamed. I was scared. What do I do? Tell them I'm Garra's long lost friend? Tell them I was there to see Garra. Then I got an idea.

"I'm here from the Leaf village with a…a…a" I couldn't think of anything to bring them.

"A message?" He asked.

"Ya that." I quickly said. He nodded and showed me inside the gate. I walked in nervous as hell. Right as I walked in I immediately so Garra on the other side of the village.

"Is that byakugan?" The guard asked. I looked up not noticing my byakugan was on. I stopped using it and nodded. He nodded and turn back to looking forward. I looked at Garra again. Once I saw him I felt my heart jump into my brain and my stomach jump to my heart like the rest of my organs. He was closer now. He was so close I could have called him and he would have heard me. I wanted to turn around right then and run like crazy back to the village. I started to walk slower. The guard pushed me. As I got closer to Garra the memory and guilt slowly came back to me. Leaving him in his time of need and the ball. Then the guard did something that made me want to drop dead right there.

"Garra! Come here a second would ya?"


End file.
